That Person Is You
by hyunxo12
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "kau tau baek, kau sudah memandanginya sejak aku masuk dan sekarang aku sudah keluarpun kau masih memangdangnya?" -luhan / "lalu bagaimana dengan sehun? Dia akan menangis jika kau meninggalkannya." - baekhyun. baekhyun bernyanyi untuk chanyeol sambil berharap chanyeol dapat memahami perasaannya. summary aneh dan ceritanya juga aneh(?). chanbaek/hunhan


**That Person is You**

Cast:

Byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Xi luhan

Oh sehun

Wu kris

Warning: Genderswitch/GS/Cross gender, typo`s, ide cerita pasaran, gampang di tebak, cerita ga jelas dll.

**-Hyunxo present-**

Happy Reading

Baekhyun duduk di kursi depan ruangan para guru. Dia sedang menunggu luhan yang sedamg menemui jung songsaenim. Gadis bermata sipit dengan eye liner tipis itu sedang serius menatap beberapa namja di depan sana yang sibuk berbicara dan memainkan gitar.

Baekhyun terus menatap namja yang sejak tadi terus memainkan gitar dengan santai sambil sesekali ikut berbicara dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"kau tau baek, kau sudah memandanginya sejak aku masuk dan sekarang aku sudah keluarpun kau masih memangdangnya?" ucap luhan yang sudah keluar dari ruang guru dan berdiri di samping baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi karena kaget mendengar suara luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berbocara padanya. Dia menghela nafas berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak lebih cepat berdetak karena kaget.

"memandang siapa?" baekhyun mengerutkan keningya.

"tch siapa lagi kalau bukan tiang listrik itu." Luhan berkacak pinggang sambil menggerakkan matanya malas.

"aku tidak memandang kris." Baekhyun menatap luhan dengan wajah polos. Menurutnya luhan salah paham, dan dia memang tidak memandangi kris.

"ya! Aku tau baek. Aku pastikan kau akan berakhir bersama rusa-rusa kutub jika kau berani memandangi kris." Luhan memberikan deathglare yang malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"kau mengerikan." Baekhyun memandang luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya dan menaikkan alisnya.

"terima kasih."

"lalu bagaimana dengan sehun? Dia akan menangis jika kau meninggalkannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat santai. Dia memandang luhan yang terlihat akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"ya! Byun baekhyun. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan sehun. Dia saja yang terus mengikutiku. Dan kita sedang membicarakan seseorang yang bernama park chanyeol, kau ingat?"

"ada apa denganku?" chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua dengan wajah polos dan penasaran. Dia menatap luhan dan baekhyun bergantian.

"…"

"…"

Luhan dan baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap kaget pria tinggi di depan mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hingga chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"hei luhanie, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" suara bass chanyeol mengakhiri suasana hening diantara mereka bertiga.

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu park chanyeol." Luhan berdecak kesal dan memilih duduk di samping baekhyun yang masih diam dan terus menatap chanyeol.

"wae? Sehun saja selalu memanggilmu seperti itu."

"kau sangat menyebalkan chanyeol. Dan teman putihmu itu juga sama menyebalkannya." Luhan menatap chanyeol dengan ekspresi sebal. Dia benar-benar akan menendang chanyeol sejauh mungkin kalau saja dia memiliki badan setinggi chanyeol. Atau mungkin, lebih baik setinggi kris, karena kris lebih tinggi dari chanyeol dan itu pasti akan lebih mempermudahnya

"aku tidak menyebalkan. Aku tampan dan baik." Chanyeol menampakkan senyum lebarnya dengan bangga.

"kau menyebalkan dan sangat berisik."

"ya ya ya! Jangan menjelekkanku di depan orang lain." Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih diam melihatnya dan luhan beradu mulut.

"tenang saja, aku sudah memberitahunya jika kau sangat berisik." Luhan hanya menjawab dengan santai dan ikut melirik baekhyun yang masih diam di sampingnya.

"mwo? Yak apa kau juga menyebarkan berita bohong lainnya ke semua orang?" dan sekarang chanyeol mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Membuat luhan ingin melemparnya dengan gitar yang sejak tadi masih di bawa oleh chanyeol.

"tch ayo baek, kita pergi saja. Tidak perlu berbicara dengan tiang ini." Luhan mehrong dan segera berdiri. Dia segera menarik baekhyun menjauhi pria tinggi yang menurutnya lebih pantas di panggil tiang berjalan daripada chanyeol.

Oh, dan luhan melupakan bahwa kris yang selama ini di kaguminya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada park chanyeol. Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya tiang disini?

"YA XI LUHAN!"

**That Person**

Baekhyun sedang mencari-cari buku sastra korea untuk tugas karya sastra yang harus di kumpulkan dua hari lagi. Dia sudah mencari di separuh rak buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan itu.

Cukup lama dia harus menghabiskan waktu hingga akhirnya dia menemukan buku yang dicarinya berdiri rapi di rak atas. Ketidak beruntungan sedang menghampirinya hari ini. Rak itu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada kepalanya.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha berjinjit sejak tadi dan meraih buku itu dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain dia gunakan untuk berpegang pada salah satu bagian rak agar tubuhnya tidak mudah oleng. Dan dengan satu kali lompatan, baekhyun berhasil meraih buku yang diinginkannya.

'BRUUKKK'

Dan juga buku-buku lain yang berada di sekitar bukunya. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa buku yang sudah berserakan di sekitarnya. Dia meringis merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang kejatuhan buku dan mencium lantai dengan tidak elit itu mulai sedikit nyeri.

"eoh, gwaenchana?" suara bass itu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria yang sekarang berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"…"

"hei. Kau tidak apa?" chanyeol berjongkok di depan baekhyun yang masih memandanginya dengan ekpresi imut.

"…"

"…"

"g-gwaenchanayo." Jawab baekhyun tergagap setelah berhasil mengusai dirinya. Dia tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap lengannya gugup.

"tunggu, keningmu merah. Biar ku lihat." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun dan menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang masih menutupi kening baekhyun yang memerah setelah terantuk buku-buku yang sedikit tebal tadi.

"…" baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengannya sekarang. Matanya melotot kaget, hanya saja tidak terlihat melotot karena dia memang dilahirkan dengan mata yang sipit seperti sekarang.

"kau harus mengompresnya dengan air dingin."

"t-tidak usah. Aku… aku baik-baik saja, chanyeol-_sshi_." Baekhyun mulai membereskan buku-bukunya dengan gugup setelah chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi tangan chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun dengan cepat.

"kau diam saja, biar aku yang membereskan buku-buku ini. Jangan bergerak, ara?"

"…"

**That Person**

Hari ini adalah hari festival sekolahnya. Setelah membuat persiapan selama sebulan, akhirnya hari ini para siswa Daewon High School dapat bersenang-senang dan di perbolehkan mengundang siswa dari sekolah lain untuk datang dan menikmati festival ayng memang terbuka khusus untuk para siswa senior high school.

Banyak yeoja yang sedang sibuk memadati sekitar panggung yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah. Salah satu band terkenal di sekolah mereka sedang menghibur mereka dengan beberapa lagu yang sudah mereka nyanyikan.

Teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu bahkan hampir saja menyaingi suara keras music yang keluar dari speaker yang terpasang di kedua sisi panggung.

"siapa itu yang bermain drum? Dia keren sekali!"

"itu chanyeol sunbae."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nama chanyeol yang sedang di puji oleh yeoja-yeoja di sampingnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ikut senang mendengarnya.

"omo dia tampan sekali."

"chen oppa lebih tampan. Kau tidak dengar suara merdunya?"

"tidak mungkin. Kai oppa jauh lebih tampan dan keren."

"ani ani. Sehun lebih tampan. Bahkan wajahnya juga tampak sangat imut. Aku dengar dia tidak punya yeojachingu. Mungkin aku bisa memintanya berkencan denganku."

"YA! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI. JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" tiba-tiba luhan berteriak dengan suara yang bahkan lebih melengking dari chen yang sedang menyanyi di depan sana. Hingga membuat beberapa yeoja yang sejak tadi sibuk mengomentari namja-namja di depan sana menoleh padanya karena kaget.

"kau kenapa sih?" ucap salah satu yeoja. Dia menarik teman-temannya untuk pergi dari sana dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih 'aman' dari amukan luhan.

"dasar yeoja-yeoja centil." Luhan mendengus sebal ketika melihat yeoja-yeoja itu sudah pergi.

"kau terlihat seperti rusa yang sedang mengamuk luhan." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"mereka yang dari tadi berisik, baek. Kupingku jadi panas." Ucap luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"aku rasa hatimu lebih panas."

"YA! Apa maksudmu eoh?" luhan langsung menghadiahkan sebuah deathgalre untuk baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"tch, kau cemburu kan karena mereka ingin mengajak sehun berkencan. Kau sendiri yang salah. Sehun selalu mengajakmu berkencan tapi kau selalu menonalnya dengan tidak elit."

"AKU TIDAK CEMBURU DAN AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERDULI DENGANNYA."

"jangan berteriak, lu. Aku tetap bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun suara music disini sangat keras." Baekhyun menutup telinganya yang sedikit terasa sakit mendengar teriakan luhan yang tepat di depan telinganya.

"mian baek hehe…"

"dan sebaiknya kau mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menerima ajakan sehun sebelum seseorang menculiknya dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasih."

"YA! JANGAN MULAI LAGI BYUN BAEKHYUN, ATAU AKU AKAN KATAKAN PADA PARK CHANYEOL KALAU…"

"kalau apa? Kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku lu?"

"…"

"…"

Luhan dan baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menatap horror makhluk tinggi yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Luhan dan baekhyun saling menatap bingung karena sejak tadi mereka yakin chanyeol tidak ada disana dan masih sibuk dengan drum nya di atas panggung.

"ya ya ya. Baiklah, jangan katakan. Dan berhenti menatapku seperti kalian sedang melihat setan."

Chanyeol menatap dua yeoja mungil di hadapannya sambil menekuk mukanya. Dia benar0benar heran, kenepa mereka berdua tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dan selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seperti sekarang.

"luhannie~"

"ah, sebaiknya aku pergi. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pusing."

"mwo? Jangan pergi luhannie. Apa kau thakit? Ayo aku antar ke ruang kethehatan." Sehun segera mendekati luhan dan langsung menyentuh dahi luhan dengan punggung tangannya.

"tch, lebih baik kau yang kesana. Sepertinya lidahmu masih bermasalah." Luhan menepis tangan sehun dan berbalik untuk pergi dari kerumunan itu.

"luhannie…" sehun melangkankan kakinya untuk mengikuti luhan dengan muka lucunya.

"diamlah." Dan luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan sehun yang terus membuntutinya.

**That Person**

Baekhyun sedang menikmati sorenya di café bersama luhan. Dan jangan lupakan sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan meja mereka dan langsung duduk begitu saja di kursi kosong antara luhan dan baekhyun. Dia meminum bubble teanya dengan ekspresi yang menurut baekhyun sangat imut. Dan luhan hanya menatapnya malas.

Luhan tidak sengaja melihat sosok tinggi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café yang sama dengan mereka sendirian. Namja itu adalah chanyeol. Dia duduk dekat jendela di ujung café. Luhan segera menginjak kaki baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun menatapnya dengan marah.

Luhan hanya memberikan kode agar baekhyun melihat kearah yang luhan maksud. Baekhyun terdiam melihat chanyeol yang sudah duduk disana sambil memainkan smartphone nya.

Baekhyun punya sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke depan. Dimana seorang yeoja sedang memainkan piano untuk mengisi music live di sana. Dia mendekati yeoja itu dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke panggung kecil itu dan mengambil mic dari stand mic di depannya. Luhan dan sehun melongo kaget melihat baekhyun yang tadi tiba-tiba pergi dan sekarang sudah berdiri di panggung kecil itu sambil mengengnggam mic.

Is this what love is?  
Does it hurt the more you do it?  
The more I get closer to you  
My feelings grow bigger  
It scares me

Baekhyun mulai menyanyi. Dia tersenyum menatap chanyeol yang duduk cukup jauh dari panggung ini. Banyak yang memberikan perhatian mereka untuk melihat baekhyun yang sekarang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya.

Such a precious person to me  
That person, who won't ever come again  
That's it for me, that's enough  
Just the fact that I love you

The one person who can't see me though I am looking  
The one person who can't hear me though I am calling  
Do you even remember me?  
Do you even think of me?  
Just once, please

The only thing I can do is cry but  
Like a fool, I am waiting  
Please come to me now  
Come to me just like this  
My last wish is that one person, you

To you, I'm a small person  
Just someone you know  
That's it for me, that's enough  
Just the reason of love

The one person who can't see me though I am looking  
The one person who can't hear me though I am calling  
Do you even remember me?  
Do you even think of me?  
Just once, please

That one person, you  
You are my only love  
My heart can't let you go  
Just as much as I love you  
Each minute and each second hurts so much

The one person who appears even when I close my eyes  
The person who is next to me even in my dreams  
Do you even remember me?  
Do you even think of me?  
I miss you, please

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang baru saja masuk dan segera menghampiri chanyeol. Yeoja itu duduk di depan chanyeol. Baekhyun tidakdapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi dia benar-benar merasakan ada yang begitu menghimpit dalam dadanya.

The only thing I can do is cry but  
Like a fool, I am waiting  
Please come to me now  
Come to me just like this

My last wish is that one person, you

(Jessica – the person like you. English translate)

Dan baekhyun berlari keluar dari café itu setelah menyelesaikan lagunya dan mengembalikan mic ketempatnya semula.

**That Person**

"hiks… pabbo pabbo pabbo. Byun baekhyun kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang mengharapkan seseorang bernama park chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan di pinggir jalan sebagai fasilitas umum. Dia menangis sendirian sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya bingung.

Dia bahkan sudah melupakan luhan yang menunggunya bersama dengan sehun di dalam café sana.

"dia sudah punya kekasih. Tentu saja. Dia tampan dan baik, mana mungkin dia belum punya kekasih."

"kau kenapa?"

"dia sudah punya kekasih. Aku… aku…" baekhyun menggigit bibirnya agar tangisannya tidak semakin keras. Dia terus menunduk tanpa menatao wajah lawan bicaranya.

"kau di tolak?"

"ani, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya hiks."

"kenapa tidak kau katakana saja? Mungkin dia bisa merubah pikiran."

"…" baekhyun bisa merasakan orang yang mengajaknya bicara mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

"ehm, setidaknya kau akan lega." Ucap suara itu lagi saat melihat tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

"…"

"hei, kau yang menyanyi di dalam tadi kan?" orang itu memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba tersipta diantara mereka. Keheningan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia tidak suka keheningan dalam bentuk apapun.

"…"

"suaramu merdu sekali."

"aku menyanyikannya untuk pria itu."

"dia juga ada di café itu?"

"… dia ternyata menunggu kekasihnya datang." Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dan masih menunduk.

"yang mana? Aku jadi penasaran."

"yang memakai hoodie merah hiks. Namanya park ch…" baekhyun memutuskan mengangkat kepalanya setelah merasa air matanya sudah bisa dia tahan.

"eoh, ternyata kau baekhyun?"

"ch-chanyeol_sshi_…?" baekhyun memekik tertahan melihat orang yang dia maksud ternyata adalah orang yang sejak tadi mengajaknya bicara.

"matamu sedikit bengkak, baek. Kau menangis dari tadi?" chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah mungil baekhyun yang terlihat sembab bekas air mata.

"hhh aku sudah bilang panggil chanyeol saja. Kau ini ternyata keras kepala." Chanyeol kembali berbicara saat baekhyun masih menatapnya kaget.

"…"

"…"

"kenapa kau di sini?" baekhyun akkhirnya bicara setelah berhasil mengusai rasa kagetnya dan juga perasaan patah hatinya.

"aku mau pulang. Dan aku tidak sangaja seorang gadis menangis. Yang aku ingat baju ini yang di gunakan gadis yang tadi bernyanyi di dalam café. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas tadi."

"kau pulang sendirian?" baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah tadi chanyeol sedang bersamaseorang yeoja?

"tentu saja. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi. Mau ke halte bus bersama?"

"tapi… bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Sebenarnya dia sangat malas jika membicarakan yeoja yang sudah berhasil merebut perhatian chanyeol.

"kekasih? Memangnya siapa kekasihku?"

"tentu saja gadis di café tadi."

"gadis?" chanyeol semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun. Dia terdiam dan berfikir sebenarnya apa yang sejak tadi baekhyun maksud.

"…"

"tch pabbo." baekhyun menatap cahnyeol malas karena namja itu sejak tadi masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakana.

"ya! Aku tidak pabbo. Sepertinya suasana hatimu benar-benar buruk. Jika yang kau maksud adalah baby soo, maka jawabannya adalah tidak."

"tapi kau memanggilnya dengan sangat manis."

"wae, kau cemburu?"

"a-ani." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Dia merutuki suaranya yang terdengar sangat gugup.

"namanya kyungsoo dan dia sangat manis, jadi aku memanggilnya baby soo. Dan dia itu sepupuku."

"MWO?"

"woa… suaramu keras sekali baek. Aku hanya menemaninya menunggu kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari jepang."

"…"

"jadi, siapa pria yang kau maksud tadi?"

"park chanyeol…" baekhyun tersenyum dan menggantung kata-katanya.

"ne?"

"temani aku sampai halte bus."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya.

"ya! Baekhyun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti baekhyun yang berjalan belum terlalu jauh darinya.

END

a/n

annyeong ^^ ini hyun coba buat oneshoot. Dan korban ff hyun kali ini adalah chanbaek xD mian karena ff ini bener-bener asbtrak. Hyun tiba-tiba pengen buat oneshoot pake lagu ini. Awalnya mau pakai kaisoo, tapi hyun udah punya proyek ff kaisoo yg lain. jadi karena belum nyoba chanbaek, hyun pake mereka.

Semoga ga ada yang bosen atau sampai sakit mata gara-gara baca ini(?).

And last,

Review juseyo~~ ^^


End file.
